


Her Voice

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Drama, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Ocean, Romance, Search, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Even in our world there is still a frightening accident, a mysterious rescuer, and an unwavering search… AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Little Mermaid_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Hans Christian Andersen and Walt Disney Pictures.
> 
> Author's Note: Inspired by the trailer music from _Cinderella_ (2015), ["Aeon."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Paqvq7XZGs)

Eric loved the sound of the ocean, had for as long as he could remember. Whenever he was able to get away he would go surfing. Frequently he, Jason, and Danny went out in his dad's boat. He took Max for walks along the beach.

He would sit by his window for hours, listening to the waves wash upon the shoreline, tasting the salt on his tongue. The sound of it was familiar, calming, an old friend. And usually the young man was lulled to sleep by the ocean's rhythm.

~~~ 

It was the sensation of pain which slowly brought Eric back to consciousness. Everything hurt; he was being weighed down, trapped. What happened? He couldn't remember.

The dark fog surrounding him was pierced by a sound. Dazedly he identified it as a voice. It grew stronger as his head cleared more. He realized the voice was singing. Warm, light, melodious… Never had he heard such a beautiful voice. It made him think of the ocean. Faintly he sighed when tentative fingers touched his face.

_Don't stop. Who are you?_

It seemed to take forever for Eric to creak his eyes open. The bright light made them water and he looked up at an angel silhouetted against the sun.

Eric's eyes slipped closed and the last thing he heard was the singing being drowned out by a siren.

~~~ 

More than ever Eric could be found at the shore. But instead of surfing or sailing, he paced along the beach, playing on his harmonica the song he'd heard that fateful day. He couldn't get the voice out of his head (harmonizing and blending with the roll of the ocean). Four weeks he'd searched for her, without success.

_"Do you realize how many women live in our fair city?" Danny had asked._

_"You know you'll have to stop once the semester starts up," Jason pointed out._

_"No. I won't stop until I find her."_

Eric sighed. They didn't understand. …He couldn't exactly explain it himself. But he wouldn't give up, he can't.

~~~ 

He lost the bet. So Eric was dragged to the Atlantica Cafe by Jason Wednesday evening.

("I get to support my friend. And you get to enjoy yourself a little instead of moping." His friend's smile had been smug.)

So while Jason cheered wildly with the other customers when the band took the small stage, Eric had his smartphone out, checking the replies of ladies whom had responded to his latest inquiry. But his head snapped up when a lyrical voice spilled through the speakers.

Perched on a stool on the stage, a girl sang into a microphone, swaying to the music.

"Aaaaaaah. Ah, ah, ah. Ah, ahhhhh."

Eric stared, spellbound as the singing washed over him.

_It's her!_

~~~ 

"Flounder!" the girl exclaimed and threw her arms around Jason's neck.

He laughed, hugging her back. "You and your sisters were great!"

"Thanks!"

Stepping back, Jason swung around to Eric whom was hanging back, awed and shy.

"Eric, this is Ariel, my best friend. Ariel, meet Eric," he made the introductions with a grin.

Tongue-tied, Eric silently shook her hand. Up close she took his breath away with her sea blue eyes, bright smile, and red hair.

"Hi! It is so nice to meet you," Ariel said.

"It's nice to meet you."

Her eyes widened. "You! You're okay. I'm so glad!" Her expression was of great relief.

Eric's heart fluttered and he laughed happily. "And you… You were singing."

"I-I didn't know what to do after calling 9-1-1."

"It was amazing. Thank you, for your help."

"You're welcome."

Jason's cough interrupted the staring contest between the young people and prompted Eric to drop Ariel's hand.

"May… May I buy you a coffee?" he asked nervously.

She blushed in a way that was entirely distracting to Eric. "Yes."

"And would you like to take a walk on the beach?"

"I'd love to," Ariel whispered.

They went off, walking in step, arms brushing – their lives already starting to fit together.

THE END


End file.
